


I'm Not the Only One

by Heat_waves



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream's POV, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Fundy's POV, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Romance, Shock, Slow Burn, Teasing, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, fundywastaken, hidden love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heat_waves/pseuds/Heat_waves
Summary: Fundy's POV: Fundy is madly in love with Dream and he thinks nothing can come between them. He never thought George would come into the picture.Dream's POV: After being around George so much, Dream sees him in a new light. Although he is happily engaged to Fundy, his feelings for George develop. He tries to keep his new feelings for George hidden from everyone around him.This will take place from both of their POVs before, during, and after the wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. How Could You Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The main (sexual) romantic relationship in this story will be DreamNotFound. I don't know if Fundy is comfortable with suggestive things/sexual themes, so I will not write about things like that with him (I'll only write about it with Dream and George).
> 
> If anyone in the story is not comfortable with this, I will discontinue it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy's POV.  
> Fundy returns to his room upset after the wedding. He is so upset he can't even process what happened. He is heartbroken and surprised that he didn't see it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fundy's thoughts are written in italics!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Fundy's eyes swell with tears as he forcefully opens his bedroom door. His face is turning a slight shade of red. Anger, angst, and a tremendous level of sadness swells in his head. He swiftly walks in, turns around, and slams the door. The door shakes. The picture of him and Dream hanging on the wall to the right of the door swings back and forth from the vibrations radiating through the wall. The picture swings off of the nail and crashes to the floor. The glass shatters after the picture hits the ground face first. His eyes meet the broken picture and a flash of anger comes over him. His right foot abruptly kicks the door. He turns his left shoulder and his back braces itself against the door.  
  
He squeezes his face and tilts his head back. His eyes squint and a tear streams down his face. The single raindrop of a tear on his face starts a booming explosion. His head is filled with panic and his chest is heaving. His throat feels dry from the rapid breaths he is taking from his mouth. Loosing grip of his muscles, his back that is pressed against the door slowly starts to slide down. The smooth fabric of his black tuxedo jacket rubs against the door, some pieces of fabric getting stuck in the friction of the movement. He feels as if he is crumbling into the door.  
  
His hips meet the carpeted floor. His arms wrap around himself, his hands hooking onto his biceps. He squeezes his arms bringing his shoulders closer to the inside of his medium sized frame. His lower half pushes forward causing a gap between his lower back and the door to form. The upper half of his jacket and shirt feels glued to the door, causing his white collared shirt to untuck from his pants. He looks up to his ceiling, his vision blurry. Snot forms at the bottom of his nose like dew after a rainy day. His throat feels the exact opposite, dry as a desert. His dry throat causes his smooth silvery voice to turn into a husky one.  
  
"Why, why Dream," he cries out sobbing each word. He almost chokes saying each word.  
  
His head presses harder into the door trying to divert his attention from the tragic wedding to his pain. His nails dig into his skin, his face tensing up harder each second. Blood rushes to his face, and his head and chest feels as if they are going to explode. His head slightly shakes side to side. The quick build up of intense pressure in his body diverts his attention. His mind if off of the current matter for a second.  
  
_Yes, yes. He's out of my head._  
  
The buildup is now worse than ever. A deep shakiness forms in his chest. Shakiness and pain spreads throughout his body. The pain becomes unbearable. His body stops tensing up. His strained muscles receive a break from the pressure. His chest rises and falls quickly because he was holding his breath, which he didn't even notice. His face is flushed from his lack of oxygen. His hands unclench from his biceps and they slide down to his forearms. His hands trace the tight sleeves that are being pulled by the fabric caught on the door. He throws his hands to the side of him, the bony part of his wrists taking most of the fall.  
  
His head turns to the side as he looks around his room. His eyes fixate on the shattered glass. He reaches over with his left hand and carefully picks up the picture that once sat in the frame. He shakes the picture over the broken shards to ensure all of the glass pieces are on the floor. He holds the photo of him and Dream in both hands. The picture is a selfie from their first date. His right thumb traces over Dream's freckled cheeks. His eyes follow the natural shape of Dream's face and they focus on the dirty blonde tufts of hair resting on his head. His eyebrows pinch together hard and he bites the inside of his cheek. His heart aches of a new pain that he has never felt before. A part of him feels empty. A missing puzzle piece that was easily found before is lost in the ruins of his soul.  
  
_He was my everything. My reality was better than my dreams. When I held him, I felt like I was holding the world. Now it doesn't matter anymore._  
  
He crumples the picture and throws it across the room. His chest sinks into the door. Still staring at the crumpled paper, he inhales and exhales quickly. Tears come back and trace his dry, rosy cheeks. His tears fall down his cheeks and come to a slow stop at his jaw. His chest is tight and heavy, feeling devoid of oxygen. His breathing is close to hyperventilating. He is silently crying so hard that his head is throbbing. A pulsing feeling radiates through his skull giving him a slight headache. He tries to push away the unwanted thoughts and unwanted sights. His mind continues to flash back to the wedding hall when he stood in front of his previous lover, who was holding, embracing, and kissing someone he considered a loyal friend. He lets out a whimper heartbroken by the haunting thoughts.  
  
He tries to gain control of his breathing. It is difficult for him to catch his uneven breaths, but he is able to do it. The thoughts in his head slowly start to fade away. The rapid screaming voices and fast moving pictures come to a quiet stop. His breathing is slow and his tears are decreasing. He is frozen. Broken. Feeling as if he is stuck in a shell of himself, he gulps as he looks down at his black suit. He raises his hands to his face, closing his eyes and wiping his tear stained cheeks. His hands pause for a moment as he cries out one last painful cry. His hands fall to his hips.  
  
He sits in shock, his eyes feel dry and they burn. His eyes burn as bad as the memory of Dream and George kissing does in his head. His forehead hurts because his eyebrows have been pinched together the entire time. He relaxes his face. His mind is void of thoughts. He looks down at his carpet feeling stuck in a never ending time warp.  
  
_How could Dream do this to me? After everything we have gone through. I just want to be his._  
  
He bursts into tears again. While pushing himself up into a sitting position, he brings his knees to his chest. He rests his arms on his knees and buries his face into the small crevice he has made. Tears fall onto his thighs.  
  
_I spent so much time on the wedding, on this relationship, and he just leaves me like that._  
  
His head lifts from his knees. The world is fuzzy around him. He swallows hard.  
  
_So this is what heartbreak's like. Cold, empty, full of hurt. How could I let myself get caught up in him? How could I fall in so deep that drowning was easier than swimming out? I was always second place to George._  
  
He pulls out his phone out of his pant pocket and his screen lights up with notifications. He sees messages from Niki, Wilbur, Punz, Tommy, Tubbo, Sapnap, and Dream. He scrolls through the notifications and sees 10 missed calls from Dream. He unlocks his phone and goes to messages. He clicks on Niki's message.  
  
It reads, "Hey Fundy. I really hope you're doing okay."  
  
His head tilts and his eyebrows raise.  
  
He types out, "Do you really expect me to be okay? The love of my life just kissed another person at our wedding. How am I supposed to react to that? How do you think I am going to react to that?"  
  
He rereads the message and hesitates.  
  
_Niki didn't do anything to me. I shouldn't take my anger out on her._  
  
He deletes the message.  
  
"Thanks Niki. I really appreciate you reaching out. I'll be fine."  
  
He hits send.  
  
He clicks out of their conversation and looks at the remaining ones.  
  
_I don't even want to read these. How am I supposed to talk to others about it when I haven't even talked about it with myself?_  
  
He powers off his phone and places it to the right of him. His phone lights up, indicating a reply back. He flips his phone over so the screen is facing the floor. He bites his lip and his eyebrows furrow. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  
  
_There's no way this all happened at once. This had to of been an ongoing thing. How could he of hid this from me? I should of known I wasn't the only one._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My TikTok is Heat_wavess and I also have a Wattpad account! (Heat_waves)
> 
> I also wrote a story about Karlnap!


	2. Are You Ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy's a small Youtuber whose routine is the same all the time. Could his life change after he receives an interesting invite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for awhile!  
> This chapter is from Fundy's POV.  
> This takes place at the beginning- Fundy has not met Dream yet.  
> 

Sunlight peeks through the small holes in Fundy’s blinds. It is a sunny Saturday morning and Fundy is lying in bed. He’s lying on his back, and his fan is above him. The fan is slowly spinning in a circle, pushing a cold breeze against the upper half of his face. His puffy, navy blue comforter is pulled up to below his nose. The room is dimly lit and the only source of light is peering through his window. His room feels like a cozy library. Stuffy, but comforting. The time is 11 am, but Fundy feels trapped in the heavy covers, not wanting to get up. His phone is laying on the table next to his bed. Recently, he feels stuck in the same repeating day. His routine has always been the same, except for today. He would usually get up early, eat, play Minecraft, and edit videos. This morning has an unusual solemn feeling. He looks to his phone, unwilling to check the flashing notifications.  
  
_I play Minecraft alone. Why do I even do this?_  
  
Fundy has a smaller platform compared to other Minecraft Youtubers. He has 50,000 subscribers. Although that may not be much, to him it is everything.  
  
_I have to do it for the viewers._  
  
He slowly pulls back the covers, exposing his sleeveless arms to the cold air. The sudden rush to his skin causes goosebumps all over his arms. His hands rub his forearms, bringing a small amount of heat to them. He swings his legs over to the side of the bed, and his feet meet the carpeted rug on his floor. He sits up and stretches. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He hears a few cracking noises as he stretches his arms out to the side. He opens his eyes and his vision is a little blurry. He rubs his hands over his eyes as he exhales. When he opens his eyes, they are focused on his computer screen.  
  
_I might as well edit a video._  
  
He stumbles out of bed to his streaming set up a few feet away. His hand grips the leather back of his chair as he pulls it out. He sits down and grabs his headphones. He places the headphones on his head, mindful of the cord laying near objects that could be knocked down. A lot of the editing on his most recent video has been completed, so he is checking for any last minute touch ups. He adds any extra text boxes, music, and transitions.  
  
While he is adding the finishing touches, he hears a ding from across his bedroom. He swings around in his desk chair and faces the direction that the sound came from. His eyes fixate on his phone that is lighting up from incoming notifications. He walks over to his phone and picks it up once it is in reach. He looks at the screen and notifications from Snapchat, Instagram, Discord, and Twitter are displayed. He unlocks his phone with his face and opens Discord first. At first, he sees his normal group chats and individual messages, but today a new contact has appeared. The name reads **Dream**. His mouth falls open.  
  
_Dream? As in Dream with 12 million subscribers? Oh my God._  
  
Fundy is hesitant to open the message but his eagerness takes control of him. His chest is rising and falling quickly as he presses on the chat.  
  
The message reads, "Hey, you might know me, but I'm Dream! I've seen a few of your Youtube videos, and I was wondering if you would like to join my SMP. It is totally up to you, but joining will definitely help grow your channel! No pressure, just let me know!"  
  
His heart skips a beat.  
  
_This can't be real. There's no way this is real._  
  
He pinches himself in the arm.  
  
_Ow, okay this is real._  
  
He clicks on the keyboard to send a response.  
  
He starts to type, "Oh my gosh I would love to join! I have-"  
  
He cringes his face and deletes the message.  
  
_Too desperate. I need to have a cool, chill response._  
  
"Yeah! That would be great!"  
  
He hesitantly presses the send button. He powers off his phone and the screen goes black. Not even a second later, his phone lights up again.  
  
_A response back? That fast?_  
  
He quickly unlocks his phone and a reply from Dream sits in his inbox.  
  
"Awesome. I'll send you the link to our group discord and I'll get you set up from there."  
  
A second message containing a link slides into the chat. Fundy clicks on the link and his screen changes. The screen now says, **You are invited to Dream SMP.**  
  
_Holy shit._  
  
His heart is racing. He sits down on his bed and presses on the **Accept Invite.**  
  
_This is really happening._  
  
He is now placed into the group chat. Previous messages lay dead in the upper part of the chat. He freezes for a second, questioning if he should send something. Before he can think of what to type, a message pops into the chat. It is from Dream.  
  
Dream wrote, "I would like to welcome a new member to the SMP, Fundy!"  
  
Messages come flooding into the group chat.  
  
"Hiii," Niki writes.  
  
"Hey," George responds.  
  
"Hi Fundy," Karl replies.  
  
"Hey dude," Quackity sends.  
  
"You better not be American," Tommy replies.  
  
The chat explodes with messages of everyone scolding Tommy for being rude.  
  
Tommy types, "I WAS JUST BEING HONEST DAMMIT."  
  
"Chill Tommy," Quackity responds.  
  
Fundy is frozen, reading all of the messages.  
  
Karl responds, "Is he here?"  
  
Fundy’s eyes go wide. He inhales quickly and he can feel his heart thumping deep in his chest.  
  
He slowly types, "Hi guys, I'm Fundy. How are all of you?"  
  
Positive messages flow into the chat. A sigh of relief escapes his mouth.  
  
_They all seem very welcoming._  
  
An individual message from Dream slides down from the top of his screen. He presses on the notification and he is transferred to their individual chat.  
  
"Want to get on a VC so I can help you set up the new server?"  
  
His breath hitches.  
  
The message sits untouched for a few moments. A flash of nervousness comes over Fundy. He starts to sweat after reading Dream’s message. He tries to help his nerves by picking at his lip.  
  
_Why am I panicking so much? He’s just a new friend. He seems really nice, so no need to be nervous._  
  
He realizes the message has been sitting there for 2 minutes.  
  
He rapidly replies, "Definitely!"  
  
He stands up and walks swiftly to his desk. He tries to quickly boot up Minecraft and Discord on his computer before Dream calls. As soon as the Discord app loads on his computer, Dream's call comes through. Fundy takes a deep breath and hits accept.  
  
A silky voice calls out, "Hello?"  
  
Fundy quickly mutes and clears his voice.  
  
"Hi?" He responds unmuted.  
  
"Hey, how are you?" Dream replies.  
  
Fundy can hear the smile on his face.  
  
"I am good, how are you?" Fundy says with a rosy tint covering his cheeks.  
  
"I'm doing great. Are you ready to set up the server?"  
  
Dream’s voice is full of emotion.  
  
_His voice is really nice._  
  
"Yes, I can't wait," Fundy quickly responds.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
The call falls void of conversation, but Fundy can hear clicks and keys being pressed on Dream's end.  
  
After a short silence Dream says, "Okay, I sent the IP address in the chat."  
  
Fundy goes to their chat right as the message comes through. He memorizes the address and switches to Minecraft.  
  
"I forgot to ask, do you know how to get into the server?"  
  
"I- uh- no," Fundy stutters as he speaks.  
  
He lied. He knows how to join.  
  
Dream starts saying, "Okay, so the first thing you want to do is..."  
  
Fundy gets lost in his melodious voice. He disregards the words Dream is saying and he focuses on the soft, sweet sound his mouth is emitting. A gentle smile spreads across Fundy's face.  
  
_His voice is a ray of sunshine peeking out of the clouds on a sunny day. His voice feels like home even though this is the first time he's talked to me._  
  
Fundy snaps out of it, realizing Dream has been saying his name.  
  
"Uh- Fundy? You good?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry my internet cut out for a little so I was dealing with that."  
  
"Oh, okay. What did you last hear?"  
  
A wave of panic comes over Fundy. His mind whirls as he figures out an answer.  
  
"I heard everything. I'm in the game. "  
  
"Cool. I'll join and show you around."  
  
His face turns red.  
  
_Oh shoot._  
  
Fundy has been sitting there for however long Dream was talking, not touching the game at all.  
  
"Crap," he whispers to himself scrambling to join the server.  
  
"Sorry, what was that?" Dream asks.  
  
"Nothing," Fundy replies with his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide.  
  
He types as quickly as he can, entering the IP address in. He hits enter and is transported into the game.  
  
**Fundy has joined the game.**  
  
**Dream has joined the game** appears quickly after.  
  
He silently releases a sigh of relief.  
  
"Are you ready for the pure chaos of the server?" Dream asks laughing.  
  
"I guess so," Fundy replies with a chuckle.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a made a twitter! (follow if you want): Heat_wavess  
> Thank you all so much for the support!


End file.
